wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Turning Tides (TTT) (Fanfic arc)
'Brief Introduction' The Turning Tides is a fan-made Wings of Fire arc created by acorn_erika. Currently, only the first novel has been completed with its sequel being written. Three more sequels are being planned. The Turning Tides also has its own prophecy. Missed can be found here: FF.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13086159/1/Wings-of-Fire-Missed Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/163686175-wings-of-fire-missed-wof-fanfiction Ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219610/chapters/37911596 The second novel: The Turning Tides (Not to be confused with the fanfic arc of the same name. I really like to make things confusing, don’t I), is currently being worked on. The Turning Tides can be found here: FF.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13261205/1/Wings-of-Fire-The-Turning-Tides-The-Turning-Tides-book-2 Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/179252255-wings-of-fire-the-turning-tides-the-turning-tides Ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471292/chapters/43764655 'Context' It has been 40 years since the War of the Sandwing Succession, and although Pyrrhia has become more open to inter-tribal relationships, including the creation of two new major towns, it still have fallen victim to wars and battles. 'Historic events' Roughly 4 years after the defeat of Dalkstalker and 5 after the War of the Sandwing Succession, Queen Snowfox of the icewings and Queen Glory of the Rainwings and Nightwings formed an alliance with one another. That day would soon be called the Winter-Spring celebrations, and is still celebrated as the day the ice kingdom and the rainforest found peace with each other. Every year, a major party complete with food and performances are withheld in the rainforest to celebrate this day. Princess Ibis of the mudwings fights Queen Moorhen for the throne and wins. Princess Fuchsia of the skywings fights Queen Ruby for the throne and wins. Princess Auklet of the seawings fights Queen Coral for the throne and wins. Princess Blizzard of the icewings fights Queen Snowfox for the throne and wins. Roughly 25 years since the War of the Sandwing Succession, Queen Fuchsia of the skywings started the Great River War, which was a fight against Queen Thorn over the rightful ower of the Great Five-Tail River. It is unknown to why Queen Fuchsia did this but it has been speculated that she wanted to be remembered for something in the future. Queen Fuchsia won this war, gaining all rights to the river. She renamed Possibility to Riverwatch but kept it open to all tribes. Princess Firefly of the rainwings and nightwings goes through a customised challenge by Queen Glory for the throne and wins, causing Glory to step down. The coastal town of Seamarch has been formed and is open to all tribes. The Turning Tides Prophecy Like the rest of the Wings of Fire arcs, this fan-made arc has a prophecy which is told by Sunseer, who is better known as Moonwatcher's son (noncanon). This is told during the events of Missed. Beware the dragons made of ice and silver. Beware the claws of fire and night, descended upon those who survive the battle of the turning tides. Watch the mountains, the sea, the sky, for the young to wonder, and those to die. Forget those that are missed, for those who fall through the mud, have a deadly wish. An aurora, a cold north, and the vast sea. Explored and be, the darkest depths, one will rise and heal the rest, as slow and weary and wise is best. For the world to fall to fire and water, and freeze over. Show your spirit, your kind, your courage, Or all will fall to carnage. Category:Miscellaneous